


Letting Go

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: After Cyrus leaves, TJ deals with Reed and the two don't see eye to eye. TJ has to make a tough decision.





	Letting Go

TJ looked at Cyrus as he walked away, disappointed. TJ couldn’t believe he didn’t listen to his best friend and leave with him. The look of disappointment on Cyrus’s face as he got on his bike and rode off was cemented in TJ’s brain. He knew he had made the worst decision of his life and now he’s worried that he’ll lose the one person a truly cares about. If only he hadn’t had invited to this. He knew about the watermelon shooting and figured he wouldn’t be comfortable, but all he wanted to do was spend more time with him and introduce him to his other friends. He feels so horrible right now, but his concentrated gaze on Cyrus leaving was interrupted by Reed.

“Ayo, TJ!” Shouted Reed. He ran over to TJ with the gun in his hand. “You wanna go first?”

Reed tried handing it to him, with the muzzle pointed directly at TJ. TJ quickly moved the other’s hand away from him and made it point towards the ground.  
“Don’t point that thing at me!” TJ said as his face turned from disappointment to anger. If he could punch Reed then he would, but he was trying to be a better person for Cyrus.

“Dude, what’s your problem?”

“You are! I told you that this was a stupid and dangerous idea, but you didn’t listen! Now Cyrus is gone, and he probably hates me.”

“Who cares what that nerd thinks. I knew he wasn’t cool enough to hang with us, that’s why I’ve been teasing him since he arrived.”

TJ’s anger only kept building up. He hates hearing him talk badly about his friend. Now that he knows that Reed has been teasing him, he’s almost at the boiling point where he wants to lash out. He tried not to by counting down in his head.

The blonde just couldn’t stop being his usual self. He waved the gun around and would point and pretend to shoot. TJ couldn’t take his carelessness and grabbed it and threw it away from them and near Lester. Reed turned to the other boy and gave a commanding stare that signified to bring the gun back over. Lester got the message and ran the weapon to Reed.

Reed grabbed it and started taunting TJ with it. He repeatedly tapped it on TJ’s chest and even toss it in the air a few times and catch it. He treated it like it was a children’s toy.

“Dude! Stop playing around!” Shouted a concerned TJ.

“Why should I? It’s just a gun. No big deal.”

“It is a big deal, it’s a freaking gun! It’s not a toy to be slinging around like what you’re doing!” 

Reed noticed the anger TJ was having and decided to keep going at it. “That little wimp wouldn’t have been able to even hold the gun up because of how weak he looks. I was surprised he didn’t fall off or crash the dirt bike, but it did take him a while just to get over that tiny hill that a toddler could get over with their tricycle. And if he was cool enough to shoot up watermelons, I was going to ask him if he wanted to smoke with us. From the look on his face from seeing the gun, and how fast he was to leave, he seems so uptight and now I want to see if I can remove that stick from his-“

Reed couldn’t finish his sentence because he was suddenly pushed to the ground by TJ. He could see how red with rage his face was, and he didn’t know whether to be scared or excited. Before TJ could make another move, Reed swept his foot and knocked TJ over and he fell next to him. The two wrestled each other for a while. All the while, Lester stood next to the watermelons and was confused on who to root for. He decided to sit on the hill and hold one of the watermelons as he watched his two friends fight.

TJ eventually ended up on top of Reed, pinning him to the ground with one hand and holding up the other making a fist. He was about to punch blondie right in the face, but even though Cyrus would never find out, he didn’t want to because he would feel like he would be disappointing him even more. Reed took advantage of TJ’s hesitation and was able to get his foot loose and kicked TJ off.

Reed stood up and wiped all the dirt and rubble off of his clothes. He looked down at TJ, who was trying to stand up and was struggling. Reed didn’t like to see his friend like that and offered a hand. TJ ignored and got up on his own. He walked over to his dirt bike and put on his helmet. He hopped on and rode away.  
The next day TJ walked through the walls of school trying his hardest to avoid Cyrus. He couldn’t bare himself to face the possible hatred from him. He had put him in a situation where he could’ve gotten hurt, or something worse. He’s worried that his stupid mistake in friends is going to end his friendship with Underdog. 

He saw Cyrus sitting on a bench with Andi. Even though he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could see their faces. Cyrus looked neutral, while Andi was shocked. No doubt in his mind, they were talking about the gun. He turned and went down the other hallway to avoid being seen. As he walked, he tried of thinking of ways he could make things better. Apologizing won’t be enough, he has to do something big.

TJ stood outside Principal Metcalfe’s door. He shuffled in placed debating on to go in or not. He could lose Reed and Lester if he reports the incident, but he could lose Cyrus if he doesn’t. If he didn’t do anything, then Cyrus might hate him. He thought through the pros and cons of his options and decided that loosing two idiots is better than loosing the one person he cares for. He walked up to the door and knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. and you can leave prompts in the comments.


End file.
